peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 April 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-04-26 ; Comments * Peel plays a snippet of Benny Brown's radio promo in the German language at the beginning of the show. * Peel mentions seeing Martin Stephenson And The Daintees last thursday at the Corn Exchange in Cambridge and liked their performance. * Peel plays two tracks from the Colors film soundtrack album. * Peel mentions that Culture Shock will be featured on BBC's Network East programme this Saturday. * Peel mentions that his son William is in Derbyshire with his school trip. Sessions *King Of The Slums #1. Recorded: 1988-04-12 *Wedding Present #5. Recorded: 1988-03-15. Broadcast: 05 April 1988 Tracklisting *Birthday Party: Blast Off (CD - Junkyard) 4AD *Wedding Present: Задумав Дідочок / Zadumav Didochok (session) *Joe Lee Carter: I Can't Stand It (v/a 2xLP - Hi Records: The Blues Sessions) Hi *Soup Dragons: The Majestic Head? (LP - This Is Our Art) Sire *Kool G Rap: Butcher Shop (v/a LP - Colors (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)) Warner Bros. #''' *King Of The Slums: Big Girls Blouse (session) *Zexie Manatse & The Green Arrows: Saints (LP - Tsuro Soccer Star) Jabulani *Half Off: Let Me Know (LP - The Truth) New Beginning *Mickey Murray: Mama's Got The Wagon (v/a LP - The Message (Some Rare Grooves Vol. II)) Charly R&B *Martin Stephenson And The Daintees: There Comes A Time (LP - Gladsome, Humour & Blue) Kitchenware *Wedding Present: Верховино / Verkhovyno (session) *Benny Profane: Parasite (12") Ediesta *M.C. Shan: A Mind Is A Terrible Thing To Waste (v/a LP - Colors (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)) Warner Bros. '''# *World Domination Enterprises: Trouble Enough (LP - Let's Play Domination) Product Inc. *Romantic Boys: Jika Mthoria (shared 7" with Spokes Mashiyane - Spokes Mashiyane) New Sound #''' *King Of The Slums: Fanciable Headcase (session) *Culture Shock: House Bhangra (12") Hardcore '''& *Art Phag: Golf (LP - Art Phag) Wanghead &''' *Crystalized Movements: There No More (LP - Dog... Tree... Satellite Seers) Twisted Village *Natural Ites: Picture On The Wall (v/a 2xLP - Rub-A-Dubble Reggae Vol. 1 (Original Twelve Inch Disco Mixes)) CSA *Wedding Present: Давні Часи / Davni Chasny (session) (Peel calls the track Minooli Dnee) *Catapult: Sink Me (12") September *Dustdevils: Oyster Catcher (LP - Gutter Light) Rouska (Peel mistakenly calls the track Oyster Devils) *King Of The Slums: Venerate Me Utterly (session) *Jam Rock Massive and KRS-1: Stop The Violence (Radio Version) (12") Massive '''& *Wedding Present: Вася Василек / Vasya Vasyliok (session) *Lap Jaw: Foot In The Door (12" - Talking From The Hip) Moon *Microdisney: Ambulance For One (LP - 39 Minutes) Virgin *Marxist Brothers: Rudo (LP - Dendera Resango) Dendera Kings *King Of The Slums: Leery Bleeder (session) *Hickoids: Animal Husbandry (LP - We're In It For The Corn) Fundamental (Peel mistakenly calls the album We're In It For The Money) Tracks marked #''' are available on '''File 2. Tracks marked &''' are available on '''File 3. File ;Name *1) 020A-B9834XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1988-04-xx Peel Show LE007 *3) 1988-04-xx-05-xx Peel Show LE008 ;Length *1) 1:57:42 *2) 1:32:18 (from 1:20:58) *3) 1:32:30 (until 0:11:18) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from LE007 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *3) Created from LE008 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9834/1) *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes